The instant invention relates to inkjet printheads and more particularly to a maintenance system for an ink jet printhead.
Printheads are used in many applications today, and a preferred printhead is an inkjet printer. Such printers spray small dots of ink on paper and typically move along an axis of transport. When inkjet printers are not in use they are moved to a maintenance station where a cleaning and maintenance procedure is effected which includes wiping, priming, spitting and capping. In some applications of the inkjet printer, such as in a postage meter, there is not enough room along the axis of transport to dock the printhead, and moving the printhead in a two-directional horizontal plane is excessively complex. Thus, use of an inkjet printhead in a postage meter would be difficult to effect.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides a maintenance system which does not require the inkjet printhead to move to the maintenance station and thus permits use of the inkjet printer in applications such as postage meters where it would otherwise not be feasible.